James Joyce
Irlandesa |nascimento_data = |morte_data = |morte_local = Zurique, Suíça |gênero = |movimento = Modernismo |magnum_opus = Ulisses |influências = |influênciados = }} James Augustine Aloysius Joyce (Dublin, 2 de fevereiro de 1882 — Zurique, 13 de janeiro de 1941) foi um romancista, contista e poeta irlandês expatriado. É amplamente considerado um dos autores de maior relevância do século XX. Suas obras mais conhecidas são o volume de contos Dublinenses/Gente de Dublin (1914) e os romances Retrato do Artista Quando Jovem (1916), Ulisses (1922) e Finnegans Wake (1939) - o que se poderia considerar um "cânone joyceano". Também participou dos primórdios do modernismo poético em língua inglesa, sendo considerado por Ezra Pound um dos mais eminentes poetas do imagismo.O escritor que implodiu o romance Caderno G (Gazeta do Povo de 13 de janeiro de 2010) por Annalice Del Vecchio Embora Joyce tenha vivido fora de seu país natal pela maior parte da vida adulta, suas experiências irlandesas são essenciais para sua obra e fornecem-lhe toda a ambientação e muito da temática. Seu universo ficcional enraíza-se fortemente em Dublin e reflete sua vida familiar e eventos, amizades e inimizades dos tempos de escola e faculdade. Desta forma, ele é ao mesmo tempo um dos mais cosmopolitas e um dos mais particularistas dos autores modernistas de língua inglesa. Irlanda O mais velho de dez filhos, James Joyce nasce em uma abastada família católica no subúrbio de Rathgar, em Dublin. A família de seu pai, proveniente de Cork, era de ricos comerciantes. Em 1887, o pai, John Stanislaus Joyce, antes secretário em uma destilaria, foi nomeado coletor de taxas imobiliárias pela Dublin Corporation (o Conselho Municipal); a família se muda então para o novo e elegante subúrbio de Bray. No ano seguinte, o menino começa sua educação no Clongowes Wood College, um internato no Condado de Kildare. Em 1891, James escreveu um poema, Et Tu Healy, sobre a morte de Charles Stewart Parnell. Seu pai fê-lo imprimir e até mandou uma cópia para a biblioteca do Vaticano. Em novembro do mesmo ano, o nome John Joyce foi inscrito na Stubbs Gazette (um registro oficial de falências) e afastado do trabalho. Em 1892, James tem de sair de Clongowes pois seu pai não podia mais pagar por sua matrícula; em 1893, John foi demitido com uma pensão. Assim começou uma descida rumo à pobreza para a família, principalmente devido ao consumo de álcool por John e sua inaptidão financeira em geral. John Joyce foi o modelo para o caráter de Simon Dedalus no Retrato do Artista Quando Jovem e Ulisses, assim como do tio do narrador em diversos contos de Dublinenses. Após Clongowes, Joyce estudou em casa e por um breve tempo na escola dos Christian Brothers na rua Richmond norte, antes que se lhe oferecesse uma vaga na escola jesuíta de Dublin, o Belvedere College, em 1893. A oferta foi feita, ao menos em parte, na esperança de que se demonstrasse que ele tinha uma vocação e se juntaria à Companhia de Jesus. Joyce, porém, rejeitou o catolicismo aos dezesseis; apesar disso, a filosofia de Tomás de Aquino permaneceria uma de suas fortes influências por toda a sua vida. Ele se matriculou no University College Dublin em 1898. Ele estudou línguas modernas, especificamente inglês, francês e italiano. Também envolveu-se com os círculos teatrais e literários da cidade. Sua resenha do Novo Drama de Henrik Ibsen foi publicada em 1900 pela Forthnightly Review e resultou numa carta de agradecimento pelo próprio dramaturgo norueguês. Joyce escreveu alguns outros artigos e pelo menos duas peças (uma delas intitulada A Brilliant Career, "Uma Carreira Brilhante"; ambas desde então se perderam) durante este período. Muitas das suas amizades do University College aparecem como personagens nos livros de Joyce. 1902-4: Anos decisivos Joyce foi a Paris pela primeira vez em 1902 para estudar medicina (à época, havia também um efervescente movimento artístico em Montparnasse e Montmartre). Em 1903, retorna à Irlanda, pois sua mãe morria de câncer. Busca manter-se como jornalista e professor particular. Em janeiro do ano seguinte, escreve Um Retrato do Artista, um ensaio-narrativa sobre estética, em um dia, mas a obra é recusada pela revista livre-pensante Dana. Em seu vigésimo-segundo aniversário, decide revisar a história e transformá-la num romance que ele planejava chamar Stephen Hero (Stephen Herói). No mesmo ano, publica seu primeiro trabalho na idade adulta: a sátira desaforada O Santo Ofício, na qual proclamava-se superior a muitos membros proeminentes da Renascença Céltica e afirma sua herança linguística inglesa. Ainda em 1904 ele conheceu Nora Barnacle, uma jovem do Condado de Galway, que trabalhava como camareira e viria a ser sua companheira por toda a vida. Joyce escolheu o dia 16 de junho para ser imortalizado em sua obra Ulisses porque foi nesse dia em que fez sexo pela primeira vez com Nora, à época uma jovem virgem de vinte anos, apesar de a imprensa irlandesa publicar que nesse dia eles "caminharam juntos" pela primeira vez. Na verdade, Nora teve medo de completar o coito e o masturbou "com os olhos de uma santa", como Joyce relatou em uma carta em que relembrou o acontecido. Joyce ainda permanece em Dublin por um tempo, bebendo bastante. Vai morar com o estudante de medicina Oliver St John Gogarty, que serviu de base para a personagem Buck Mulligan em Ulisses. Depois de dormir por seis noites na Torre Martello, de Gogarty, ele sai após ambos discutirem, embebeda-se em um bordel e envolve-se numa briga, da qual é resgatado por Alfred Hunter, um conhecido de seu pai; Hunter, um judeu irlandês, fornece o modelo para Leopold Bloom, o herói de Ulisses. Trieste Pouco depois, ele foge com Nora. O casal parte em exílio auto-imposto, indo primeiro para Pula (hoje na Croácia) e depois Trieste (Itália), ambas então na Áustria-Hungria, para ensinar inglês na escola Berlitz. Um de seus alunos triestinos foi Ettore Schmitz; eles se conheceram em 1907, e por longo tempo foram amigos e críticos mútuos. Joyce passou a maior parte das décadas seguintes no Continente. Aí nasceriam seus filhos Giorgio (1905) e Lucia (1907; seu nome pronuncia-se à italiana, como Lutchía). Joyce publica, em 1907, Música de Câmara (Chamber Music) (batizada, segundo ele afirmou, a partir do som de urina num penico, chamber pot) uma antologia de 36 poemas líricos curtos. A obra, inspirada na poesia do período elisabetano (i.e. autores como William Shakespeare), levou à sua inclusão na Antologia Imagista, editada por Ezra Pound, que seria um defensor de Joyce por mais de uma década. Em visitas a Dublin, abre o primeiro cinema da cidade, o Volta, em 1909, mas fracassa; depois, em 1912, desentende-se com um editor sobre sua nova obra, e publica contra ele, no mesmo ano, Gás de um Bico (Gás from a Burner). A obra que Joyce queria fazer sair em sua cidade natal era Dublinenses, uma série de quinze contos sobre a cidade e a vida de seus habitantes. Os contos são uma análise penetrante da estagnação e paralisia da sociedade de Dublin. Incorporam epifanias, uma palavra usada particularmente por Joyce, que para ele significava uma súbita consciência da "alma" de algo. Apesar de seu interesse por teatro desde a juventude, Joyce publicou apenas uma peça, Exilados, iniciada em Trieste logo após a erupção da Primeira Guerra Mundial e publicada em 1918. Um estudo da relação marido-mulher, a peça conecta-se com a obra anterior "Os Mortos" (o último conto dos Dublinenses) e com a posterior Ulisses. Esta também foi iniciada na cidade italiana em 1914, e ainda levaria muitos anos para ser completada e publicada. Porém, começada a guerra, a permanência dos Joyce em território austro-húngaro se torna impossível, já que eram cidadãos britânicos e, portanto, inimigos. Assim, em 1915, Joyce e Nora se mudam para a neutra Suíça; após breves estadas em outras cidades, se estabelecem em Zurique. Zurique Eventos importantes da primeira estadia suíça de Joyce são a publicação de Exilados, a continuidade da composição de Ulisses, a primeira crise de iridite, que iria piorando sua visão ao longo das décadas, e a publicação de seu primeiro romance, Retrato do Artista Quando Jovem. O Retrato é uma recriação completa do romance abandonado "Stephen Herói". Autobiográfico em larga medida, o romance mostra a obtenção de maturidade e auto-consciência de um jovem inteligente. O protagonista é Stephen Dedalus, a representação joyciana de si mesmo. Neste romance, é possível vislumbrar técnicas posteriores do escritor, no uso do monólogo interior e na maior preocupação com o psíquico em relação à realidade externa. Além disso, a linguagem se desenvolve ao longo do livro, conforme o personagem cresce, amadurece e torna-se capaz de narrar seu mundo de uma maneira mais sofisticada. Paris Finda a guerra, Joyce retorna a Paris em 1920 onde, exceto por duas visitas à Irlanda, permaneceu pelos vinte anos seguintes. É morando na Cidade-Luz que Joyce sofre diversas operações nos olhos a partir de 1924, conclui suas duas maiores obras, obtendo amplo reconhecimento pelo Ulisses e reações diversas pelo Finnegans Wake, e torna-se uma referência para os modernistas de língua inglesa, especialmente jovens irlandeses como Samuel Beckett. É também durante este período, em 1931, que James e Nora se casam, em Londres. Poesia Seus primeiros poemas (Música de Câmara, 1907), líricos, de influência simbolista e feitos para serem letras de música, continham, no entanto uma visualidade e objetividade que os aproximavam do, posterior, imagismo de Pound, além do uso de arcaísmos combinados a alguns neologismos. Joyce publicará, em 1927, seu segundo livro de poesia, Pomas, um Tostão Cada, próximo da radicalidade das suas mais ousadas obras em prosa. Escreve também Ecce Puer, um poema escrito em 1932, sobre dois eventos próximos, a morte de seu pai e o nascimento de seu neto. Publica-os, juntamente com a demais obra poética, em Collected Poems (Poesia reunida), em 1936. Apesar de ser autor de um trabalho muito elogiado por poetas como o próprio Pound, que o considerava um brilhante inovador do ritmo, Joyce se considerava um poeta frustrado. Ulisses História inicial da publicação direita|thumb|400px|A Ponte Half Penny, em Dublin. Em 1906, enquanto terminava Dublinenses, Joyce considerou adicionar outro conto, sobre um negociante de anúncios judeu chamado Leopold Bloom sob o título Ulisses. A história não foi escrita, mas a ideia permaneceu e, em 1914, Joyce começou a trabalhar num romance usando tanto este título quanto a premissa básica, tendo-o completo em outubro de 1921. Graças a Ezra Pound, trechos do romance começaram a ser publicados na revista The Little Review em 1918. Esta revista era editada por Margaret Anderson e Jane Heap, com o apoio de John Quinn, um advogado de Nova York interessado em arte e literatura experimentais contemporâneas. Infelizmente, houve problemas desta publicação com a censura norte-americana, e em 1920 os editores foram condenados por publicar obscenidades, o que interrompeu a publicação serial do romance. O livro permaneceu proibido nos EUA até 1933. Joyce encontrou dificuldades para encontrar quem publicasse seu livro, pelo menos em parte devido a esta contrariedade. Mas a Shakespeare and Company, uma famosa livraria da Margem Esquerda parisiense, de propriedade de Sylvia Beach, publicou-o em 1922. Uma edição inglesa publicada no mesmo ano pela mecenas de Joyce Harriet Shaw Weaver encontrou novas dificuldades com autoridades estadunidenses, e 500 cópias enviadas aos EUA foram confiscadas e possivelmente destruídas. No ano seguinte, John Rodker imprimiu uma tiragem de mais 500, destinadas a substituir as cópias faltantes, mas estes livros foram queimados pela alfândega inglesa em Folkestone. Uma outra consequência do status legal ambíguo de Ulisses como um livro proscrito foi a aparição de várias versões "bootleg", mais notavelmente versões piratas do editor Samuel Roth. Em 1928, conseguiu-se um mandado judicial contra Roth e ele parou a publicação. Ulisses e a ascensão do modernismo literário 1922 foi um ano fundamental na história do modernismo na literatura de língua inglesa, com a publicação tanto de Ulisses quanto do poema The Waste Land, de T. S. Eliot. Em seu romance, Joyce utiliza-se do fluxo de consciência, da paródia, de piadas e virtualmente todas as demais técnicas literárias para apresentar seus personagens. A ação do livro, que se desenrola em um único dia, 16 de junho de 1904, situa os personagens e incidentes da Odisséia de Homero na Dublin moderna e representa Odisseu (Ulisses), Penélope e Telêmaco em Leopold Bloom, sua esposa Molly Bloom e Stephen Dedalus, cujos caracteres contrastam com seus altivos modelos, parodiando-os. O livro explora diversas áreas da vida dublinense, estendendo-se sobre sua degradação e monotonia. Ainda assim, o livro também é um estudo afeiçoadamente detalhado sobre a cidade, e Joyce afirmava que se Dublin fosse destruída por alguma catástrofe, poderia ser reconstruída tijolo por tijolo, usando como modelo sua obra. Para atingir este nível de precisão, Joyce usou uma edição de 1904 do Thom's Directory - uma obra que listava os proprietários e/ou possuidores de cada imóvel residencial ou comercial da cidade. Ele também soterrava amigos que ainda viviam na cidade com pedidos de informação e esclarecimentos. O livro consiste em dezoito capítulos, cada um cobrindo aproximadamente uma hora do dia, começando por volta das 8 da manhã e terminando em algum ponto após 2 da madrugada seguinte. Cada um dos dezoito capítulos emprega seu próprio estilo literário. Cada um deles também se refere a um episódio específico da Odisseia de Homero e tem associado a si uma cor, arte ou ciência e órgão do corpo humano. Esta combinação de escrita caleidoscópica com uma estrutura extremamente formal e esquemática é uma das maiores contribuições do livro para o desenvolvimento da literatura modernista do século XX. Outras são uso da mitologia clássica como a armação para a construção do livro e o foco quase obsessivo nos detalhes exteriores num livro em que muito da ação relevante ocorre dentro das mentes dos personagens. Ainda assim, Joyce queixou-se: "talvez eu tenha supersistematizado Ulisses," e minimizado as correspondências míticas pela eliminação dos títulos dos capítulos, emprestados a Homero. Finnegans Wake Escrevendo o Finnegans Wake Ao que parece, tendo terminado Ulisses, Joyce sofreu um período de bloqueio criativo. Em 10 de março de 1923 ele começou a trabalhar num texto que seria conhecido, inicialmente, como Work in Progress ("Obra em andamento") e depois Finnegans Wake (Finnicius Revém, na tradução brasileira de Donaldo Schüler). Em 1926 as duas primeiras partes do livro estavam completas. Naquele ano, ele conheceu Eugène e Maria Jolas que propuseram ir publicando o trabalho em sua hoje legendária revista transition. Sem este apoio, é possível que o livro nunca fosse terminado ou publicado. Por alguns anos depois disso, Joyce progrediu com rapidez, mas na década de 1930, desacelerou consideravelmente. Isso deveu-se a uma série de fatores, incluindo a morte de seu pai em 1931, preocupação com a saúde mental de sua filha Lucia e seus próprios problemas de saúde, incluindo a visão que ia diminuindo. Boa parte do trabalho era feito então com a ajuda de jovens admiradores, entre eles Samuel Beckett. Por alguns anos, Joyce alimentou o excêntrico plano de entregar o trabalho para ser completo por seu amigo James Stephens, baseado no fato de que Stephens nascera no mesmo hospital que Joyce, exatamente uma semana depois, e tinha o nome tanto do autor quanto de seu alter ego ficcional (este é um exemplo das numerosas superstições de Joyce). As seções originais a aparecer em transition receberam reações diversas, incluindo comentários negativos de antigos apreciadores da obra de Joyce, como Pound e Stanislaus Joyce, irmão do autor. Como reação a esta recepção hostil, apoiantes do novo livro, entre os quais Beckett e William Carlos Williams, organizaram um livro de ensaios. Ele foi publicado em 1929 sob o título Our Exagmination Round His Factification For Incamination Of Work In Progress. Na festa de seus 57 anos na casa dos Jolas, Joyce revelou o título final da obra e em 4 de maio o Finnegans Wake é publicado como livro. Estilo e estrutura do Finnegans Wake O método joyceano dos fluxos de consciência, alusões literárias e livres associações oníricas foi levado até o limite em Finnegans Wake, que abandonou todas as convenções de construção de enredo e personagem e é escrito numa linguagem peculiar e árdua, baseada principalmente em complexos trocadilhos de múltiplos níveis. Esta abordagem é similar à usada por Lewis Carroll em "Jabberwocky", mas muito mais extensa. Se Ulisses é um dia na vida de uma cidade, o Wake é uma noite e compartilha da lógica dos sonhos. Isto fez com que "Livro Azul inutilmente ilegível, numa tradução simples", a frequentemente citada descrição de Ulisses no Wake, fosse aplicada por muitos leitores e críticos ao próprio Wake. Entretanto, foi-se chegando a um consenso sobre o elenco central de personagens e enredo geral. Além do uso frequente de neologismos e arcaísmos, muito do jogo de palavras do livro enraíza-se no uso de trocadilhos multilíngues que conectam uma gama de idiomas. O papel de Beckett e outros assistentes incluiu reunir palavras destes idiomas em cartões para Joyce usar e, à medida que a visão do autor piorava, escrever o texto enquanto ele ditava. A visão de história proposta neste texto sofre influência muito forte de Giambattista Vico, e a metafísica de Giordano Bruno de Nola é importante para as inter-relações dos "personagens". Vico propunha uma visão cíclica da história, na qual a civilização se erguia do caos, passava por fases teocráticas, aristocráticas e democráticas e retornava novamente ao caos. O exemplo mais óbvio da influência da filosofia cíclica da história de Vico encontra-se nas sentenças de abertura e fechamento do livro. Finnegans Wake começa com as palavras (na tradução brasileira de Donaldo Schüler): aqui, pretendo citar um trecho da tradução. Já foi feito o contato com a editora para solicitar a permissão por escrito. Em outras palavras, a primeira sentença começa na última página e a última sentença na primeira, tornando o livro um grande ciclo. Inclusive, Joyce disse que o leitor ideal do Finnicius sofreria de uma "insônia ideal" e, ao completar o livro, retornaria à página um e começaria novamente, e assim por diante num ciclo infinito de releituras. Inclusive, a tradução proposta para o título remete a fim + início, com o us no final podendo aludir a línguas como o latim e o francês, referidas também no original (fin-again, fim-de-novo). Legado thumb|300px|direita|Busto de Jame Joyce na Irlanda. Com a erupção da Segunda Guerra Mundial, Joyce teve de deixar Paris e por fim voltou a Zurique, quase cego, em 1940. No começo do ano seguinte, morre de úlcera duodenal perfurada e peritonite generalizada, durante uma operação para salvar sua vida. Está enterrado no Cemitério de Fluntern, naquela cidade, junto com Nora. A obra de Joyce foi submetida a pesquisas intensas por estudiosos de todos os tipos, e ele é um dos autores mais notáveis do século XX. Também foi influência importante para autores tão diversos quanto Beckett, Jorge Luis Borges, Flann O'Brien, Máirtín Ó Cadhain, Salman Rushdie, Thomas Pynchon, William Burroughs e muitos outros. Haroldo de Campos considera sua obra, em prosa e em verso, de importância central para a poesia posterior a ela. A influência de Joyce também se faz sentir em campos alheios à literatura. A frase "Three Quarks for Muster Mark", no Finnegans Wake, é a fonte para a palavra quark, na Física, que designa um dos muitos tipos de partícula elementar. O nome foi proposto pelo físico Murray Gell-Mann. O filósofo francês Jacques Derrida publicou um livro sobre o uso da linguagem em Ulisses, e o filósofo americano Donald Davidson fez o mesmo com o Finnegans Wake, comparando-o com Lewis Carroll. Celebra-se anualmente a vida de Joyce no dia 16 de junho, o Bloomsday, em Dublin e num número cada vez maior de cidades ao redor do mundo. Em 2004, a capital irlandesa realizou o festival Bloomsday 100, que durou cinco meses (de abril a agosto) e se propunha a reaproximar a cidade e a obra de seu estimado filho. Um dos maiores eventos foi um café da manhã para milhares de pessoas na O'Connell Street, a principal da cidade. Obra * Música de Câmara (1907) * Dublinenses (1914) * Retrato do Artista Quando Jovem (1916) * Exilados (1918) * Ulisses (1922) * Pomas, um Tostão Cada (1927) * Finnegans Wake (1939) * Stephen Herói, Giacomo Joyce Bibliografia * Beebe, Maurice (Fall 1972). "Ulysses and the Age of Modernism". James Joyce Quarterly (University of Tulsa) 10 (1): 172–88 * Borges, Jorge Luis, (ed.) Eliot Weinberger, Borges: Selected Non-Fictions, Penguin (31 October 2000). ISBN 0-14-029011-7. * Bulson, Eric. The Cambridge Introduction to James Joyce. Cambridge and New York: Cambridge University Press, 2006. ISBN 978-0-521-84037-8. * Cavanaugh, Tim, "Ulysses Unbound: Why does a book so bad it "defecates on your bed" still have so many admirers?", reason, July 2004. * Costello, Peter. James Joyce: the years of growth, 1892-1915. New York: Pantheon Books, a division of Random House, 1992. ISBN 0-679-42201-3. * Deming, Robert H. James Joyce: The Critical Heritage. Routledge, 1997. * Ellmann, Richard, James Joyce. Oxford University Press, 1959, revised edition 1982. ISBN 0-19-503103-2. * * Gluck, Barbara Reich. Beckett and Joyce: Friendship and Fiction. Bucknell University Press, 1979. * Hopper, Keith, Flann O'Brien: A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Post-Modernist, Cork University Press (May 1995). ISBN 1-85918-042-6. * Joyce, Stanislaus, My Brother's Keeper, New York: Viking Press, 1969. * MacBride, Margaret. Ulysses and the Metamorphosis of Stephen Dedalus. Bucknell University Press, 2001. * McCourt, John, The Years of Bloom: James Joyce in Trieste, 1904–1920, The Lilliput Press, May 2001. ISBN 1-901866-71-8. * McCourt, John, ed. James Joyce in Context. Cambridge and New York: Cambridge University Press, 2009. ISBN 978-0-521-88662-8. * Pepper, Tara. "Portrait of the Daughter: Two works seek to reclaim the legacy of Lucia Joyce." Newsweek International ''. 8 March 2003. * Shloss, Carol Loeb. ''Lucia Joyce: To Dance in the Wake. London: Bloomsbury Publishing, 2004. ISBN 0-374-19424-6. * Williamson, Edwin, Borges: A Life, Viking Adult (5 August 2004). ISBN 0-670-88579-7. Ligações externas * NPR: Celebrating the 'Bloomsday' Centennial * Seattle Bloomsday readings * BBC: Fans descend on Joyce's Dublin *Joyce, James. Música de Câmara XXXV. Tradução Adrian'dos Delima. Blog RIMA & VIA. 22/05/2010. James Joyce Categoria:Poetas da Irlanda Categoria:Contistas da Irlanda Categoria:Romancistas da Irlanda Categoria:Naturais de Dublin Categoria:Poetas do imagismo Categoria:Poetas das vanguardas af:James Joyce als:James Joyce an:James Joyce ar:جيمس جويس arz:جيمس جويس ast:James Joyce az:Ceyms Coys ba:Джеймс Джойс bat-smg:James Joyce be:Джэймс Джойс be-x-old:Джэймз Джойс bg:Джеймс Джойс bn:জেমস জয়েস br:James Joyce bs:James Joyce ca:James Joyce ckb:جەیمز جۆیس co:James Joyce cs:James Joyce cy:James Joyce da:James Joyce de:James Joyce el:Τζέιμς Τζόυς en:James Joyce eo:James Joyce es:James Joyce et:James Joyce eu:James Joyce ext:James Joyce fa:جیمز جویس fi:James Joyce fr:James Joyce fy:James Joyce ga:James Joyce gan:詹姆斯·喬伊斯 gl:James Joyce gv:James Joyce he:ג'יימס ג'ויס hif:James Joyce hr:James Joyce hsb:James Joyce hu:James Joyce hy:Ջեյմս Ջոյս ia:James Joyce id:James Joyce ie:James Joyce ilo:James Joyce io:James Joyce is:James Joyce it:James Joyce ja:ジェイムズ・ジョイス ka:ჯეიმზ ჯოისი kaa:James Joyce kk:Джеймс Джойс ko:제임스 조이스 la:Iacobus Joyce lb:James Joyce lt:James Joyce lv:Džeimss Džoiss mhr:Джеймс Джонс mk:Џејмс Џојс ml:ജെയിംസ് ജോയ്സ് mn:Жеймс Жойс mr:जेम्स जॉइस ms:James Joyce mwl:James Joyce my:ဂျိမ်းဂျွိုက်စ် new:जेम्स जोइस nl:James Joyce nn:James Joyce no:James Joyce oc:James Joyce pa:ਜੇਮਜ਼ ਜੋਆਇਸ pag:James Joyce pam:James Joyce pl:James Joyce pms:James Joyce pnb:جیمز جوائس qu:James Joyce ro:James Joyce ru:Джойс, Джеймс rue:Джеймс Джойс sah:Дьэймс Дьойс scn:James Joyce sh:James Joyce simple:James Joyce sk:James Joyce sl:James Joyce sq:James Joyce sr:Џејмс Џојс sv:James Joyce sw:James Joyce szl:James Joyce ta:ஜேம்ஸ் ஜோய்ஸ் th:เจมส์ จอยซ์ tk:Jeýms Joýs tl:James Joyce tr:James Joyce tt:Джеймс Джойс ug:جامىس جويىس uk:Джеймс Джойс ur:جیمز جوائس uz:James Joyce vi:James Joyce vo:James Joyce war:James Joyce xmf:ჯეიმზ ჯოისი yi:דזשיימס דזשויס yo:James Joyce zh:詹姆斯·乔伊斯 zh-min-nan:James Joyce zh-yue:James Joyce